After Ever After
by Erun1
Summary: When Nagato/Pein gets the chance of a new life, he is reborn into the world of the Avengers. But with unlikely parents, and an unlikely foe from his old world, will he survive? Pairings: hinted Madara/Pein, Thorki, TonyPepper, hinted PeinKonan I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: DUN BITCH ABOUT LE TITLE.

Summary: Nagato/Pein was given a second chance at life. However, when he is reborn into the world of Avengers, what sort of danger will come for him?

Pairings: hinted MadaPein, Thorki, StarkPepper, hinted PeinKonan, hinted HidanJashin.

Chapter One: Awaken

"My child.." the voice washed over him, like a refreshing wave of water, cooling him and soothing his wounds.

"Nnngh..." the red-head sat up, his vision wavering, not as sharp as it used to be. He glanced around slowly, his head pounding, and his eyes fixed upon a shadowy figure. "Who's there?!" he called out, with much more bravado than he felt.

"Rest...you're tired." The figured moved into the soft light, and Nagato scooted back slightly with narrowed eyes.

She looked to perfect to exist. Her form was shining dimly, shifting from one person to the next. First, she resembled his mother, next Konan, although always returning back to a tall albino, with light pink eyes and dazzlingly silver hair. Although her expression was kind, there was something fierce and not quite right, as though she could snap and kill him at any moment.

It reminded him of someone.

"Hidan, am I correct?" that velvet tone startled him, and he answered immediately.

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman laughed, a loud and joyous sound. "Ahh, you really were his leader weren't you. A handful, isn't he? But I love him nonetheless."

Nagato froze for a moment, blinking rapidly. "..are you?"

"You must know my name by now, child, Hidan has preached to you, has he not?"

"Jashin!?" Nagato looked amused, frightened, and surprised all at once. He quickly adjusted his expression to one of polite interest. "...does that mean I've truly died?"

"Yes, my dear." Jashin smiled sadly and tucked a strand of red hair behind the younger's ear. "But do not fret...I have decided your fate. There is no heaven, no hell, only different realms and life. So I shall reward you with a second chance." She stretched out a pale hand, motioning towards a small window. With a start, Nagato realized he was in the old hideout. "The Avengers. It seems like they have many challenges up ahead. As the god of your realm, I am sending you to change the tide of battle. But be warned, whether you destroy or save the earth is up to you. Now..."

With another gesture, Nagato felt his body seize up. "What are you..?"

"Your friend Yahiko chose to stay with me, and help keep peace...but he wished to see you and himself reborn as one. To help right the wrongs." Jashin's soft eyes, burning with hidden chaos, were the last thing Nagato saw before he was forced into the harsh light of a new world.

A/N: Next chappy will answer most q's okay?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WHOOOT pumping out them chappies.

Chapter Two:

As the screams of his beloved filled the air, one lone god hung his head and ran tired fingers through tangled blonde hair. His head shot up, cerulean eyes wide with worry and hope as he followed the Midgardian doctor, his friend Banner, to the medical room.

"Brother! Brother! Are you alright? How are you fairing? Is the medical man treating you well?" the questions gushed from his mouth, all the worry that was bottled inside him exploding in one big torrent.

"Honestly, Thor, I'm not your brother, we have proved that have we not? And I'm doing-" the younger was cut off with a loud gasp before he could continue. "doing just fine. Our baby is newborn, should you not be more concerned for its health than mine own?"

"I care for you both." Thor answered, feeling rather stupid then. He reached out his hands for the child, but Banner slapped them away with a stern look. "Only the mother should hold him first."

Thor gave a resigned, kicked puppy look but retreated, watching as Loki tenderly held out his arms for the baby. "What unusual eyes our child has. Look at the ripple pattern, what does this mean?"

The god of thunder and sad-eyes tromped over to look, his own bright blue eyes looking at his child. "I see what you are referring to. Doctor Banner, is this normal?" Thor straightened to look at the mortal.

"Well, uhm. No, actually, his eyes should have been Loki or your own eye color. Maybe even Odin's, but..." the man seemed to be at a loss for words.

The trickster frowned in concern, watching as his babe cried softly, holding him close to his chest. "...I will research it later. Meanwhile, Thor you oaf, come and console your child."

A/N: Well, I hope you kinda get it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO new development. PeinKonan (LyreSunny) is now in it.

Rushed and panicked breath was heard throughout the empty halls, and behind that the thunder of footsteps.

Blue hair ripped as the one who was being chased tore out of the gates, falling. A rush of air was followed by a soft 'thump'ing noise, before the girl dared to open her hazel eyes.

Around her was nothingness, but it wasn't black. It wasn't any color, really. A tall woman stepped out of said nothing, and regarded her with pride-filled eyes. Beside her stood someone who she would never forget.

"Y-Yahiko!" Konan's eyes were wide as she raced toward him.

"Konan, wait.." Yahiko's voice stopped her, Konan's eyes filling up with unshed tears at the sound.

"What...why?!"

"We have a mission for you.."

* * *

"Again."

Narrowed eyes became even narrower (if possible) as they glared at their opponent. Loki flew towards Natasha at full speed, swinging his right fist towards her middle as a feint, using his elbow to smash at her face.

She saw this easily, merely backflipping a few feet away, standing from her crouched position to full height and sighed.

"Loki, just releasing anger isn't good enough. I thought your brother said you were tricky, not just brute force." she spoke, infuriatingly calm.

Loki wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "I apologize...However, with the child making a slight nuisance I have found it hard to remain calm as of late."

"What's wrong with him?" Natasha's voice held a slight drop of concern, all of the Avengers had grown on the small baby.

"We haven't the slightest idea. Until recently he used to be so calm, only crying when darkness falls, but it seems like it is now the other way around." Loki made a slightly annoyed face before sighing, and conjuring a bench to sit upon. "...Thor isn't helping, and none of my other offspring were...well..human. I'm ill prepared."

Natasha gave an understanding smile before moving to sit next to the god. It was strange, how close they had become, despite Clint's annoyed glares and whispered warnings. "Why not let him stay with us for the night? We know how to take care of babies, and you can get some well deserved rest."

Hopeful and thankful eyes met hers, and Natasha waved him off. Watching him go, she was glad she gave him a second chance.

* * *

"Hush child...I'm here..." Hypnotizing red eyes were all that Lyre could see in the darkness. He giggled quietly, reaching up to tug on the black hair he knew was concealed by the shadows of the room.

Lyre's strange silver eyes also glinted in the moonlight, the markings of commas becoming apparent in his eyes as the strange individual drew closer. He tugged on the black hair again, before bringing it to his own dark orange hair, still smiling.

"The time has almost come..." the cool voice murmured, picking the baby up and holding it close to his body. Lyre reacted to the warmth, settling down to sleep. His eyes fluttered closed, as the figure continued to work on his final plan, watching as the patterns around Lyre's pupils began to spin.

* * *

~*~*~*~*Time lapse, 4 Years. (NOTHING HAPPENED IN BETWEEN.)*~*~*~*~

"THOR!"

Everyone turned away from, and winced at, Loki's upset yell. They all knew what had transpired that morning. The air was heavy, and the tension could be sliced by a knife. Specifically, the knife that Loki was currently wielding while he searched for his husband.

"THOR YOU DAMNABLE BASTARD, YOU GET IN HERE, OR I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS GOOD AND EVIL I WILL PUSH YOU INTO THE VOID."

Stark winced again, attempting to hide behind his coffee. Damn, if he hadn't known that Loki really was a boy, all that stuff about giving birth aside, he would have suggested pmsing. He really did not do well with awkward scenes. Backing up, he nearly dragged Banner to the lab, attempting to escape the depressing situation.

Clint followed suit, and all that remained to face Loki's wrath was a super soldier who appeared to be shaking, and a master assassin, who's eyes were wide as saucers.

The god of mischief's own emerald eyes looked completely chaotic, as he tore apart the tower, looking for his child. "Lyre?! LYRE?!" He sat down, slumping into the back of the couch, his eyes still wide and shaking. "...Curse you Odin."

* * *

A bright flash of colors shot down from the sky, as fast as lightening, and vanished as soon as it touched the ground. As the dust cleared, it revealed a small figure, laying on the cold dirt. A screen door was opened and slammed shut, quiet and hurried little footsteps running to the sight of the light beam.

"..okay?!"

The small girl groaned quietly, turning over onto her side. Her head ached terribly, and as she struggled to open her eyes all she could see was blinding sunlight.

"...your name?!"

"izsunny."

"What?"

The girl sat up, rubbing her head and sighing quietly. She pulled her hand away and widened her eyes. Red hair? Did she have red hair? Where was she? Nearly panicking, she almost sat up, a startling headache stopping her. A voice rang through her head; "A disguise is necessary. There is someone in that realm who would recognize you, and should not be there." What did that mean?

"Is your name Sunny?"

The girl's vision adjusted and she gasped in shock. Before her was someone she was sure she knew, he looked so familiar. She took the offered hand and stood, nodding. "Y-Yeah... what's your name?"

"I'm Pein." The boy stood proudly, merely 4 or 5 years old. His voice sounded childish, but the manner of which he spoke suggested he thought more like a teenager. He had shockingly spiked hair, which looked gelled but also natural, how did he do that? His eyes were ringed and silver, comma markings visible around his pupil, and piercings adorned his face and body, looking quite painful and irritating to his young skin.

"Pein? What was that?" another person came into view, and this time Sunny had to hide her shock. Why did she feel like she knew these people?

His long black hair shone and had been grown to about his lower back, his crimson eyes intimidating. "Oh. And where did you come from?"

Sunny gave a meek smile, waving a bit. "I uh... fell."

"I can see that. And from where did you fall?" Sunny's trained eyes rested upon the hidden kunai the man had concealed.

Pein was tugging on the elder's sleeves, looking worried. "Father, she doesn't mean any harm, she's my age, can't we keep her this time?"

The little girl tilted her head, looking between Pein and the older man, before answering his question. "Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" the man narrowed his eyes, ignoring Pein and choosing to motion towards the small hut placed in the middle of nowhere. "Come inside, we'll have a discussion. What is your name."

He began to walk towards the home, Pein giving Sunny a relieved look before trudging after him.

"My name's Sunny. What's yours?" she followed them both, feeling as though she knew the answer.

"You can call me Madara. Madara Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: SO TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE;

Madara kidnapped Pein when he was very little in that small scene where he was with Pein.

Why they found out years later will be explained.

Sunny is a reborn Konan, only with enough memories to recognize a few people, and remember her mission. She has red hair like Nagato, and the same eyes. Her personality will also be a bit different.

No this is not going to be yaoi between Pein and Mada.

AND FINALLY;

Lyre is Pein. Loki and Thor named their baby Lyre, but when Madara took him he renamed him Pein, for reasons that will be explained later.

SEE YOU SOON MY LOVELIES~


End file.
